


Vampires Breakfast

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Wrote this for crash-bang-boom because he provided me with some good Gavin art and helped inspire this.





	Vampires Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for crash-bang-boom because he provided me with some good Gavin art and helped inspire this.

The morning smelt of Gavin and breakfast. Michael couldn’t deny that whatever he was cooking smelt good, but he certainly smelt better. It might be because he was used to his blood, but he couldn’t help It. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he looked Gavin over. Shirtless, as always. Some of the bite marks that had scarred over glistening against his tan skin, whiter patches that seemed unusual. And he loved that he was the one who left them. 

Making his way towards Gavin on careful feet, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his head into his shoulder, pressing his teeth gently against him. Feeling the human shiver made him feel truly powerful, but he knew that Gavin could easily make him weak in a moment. 

“Morning Michael. Was making a big breakfast so you can eat too without worrying about me.”

Smiling against his shoulder, Michael hummed. “What a thoughtful boy you are, Gavvy. And I thought you forgot that I would need to eat today.”

“Do I ever forget when you need to eat, love?”

Laughing softly, Michael shook his head. “Not once have you. Not that your marks tell me anything. Just means I treat you well.”

“Cocky arse.”

Michael smiled again, kissing Gavin’s shoulder before pulling away and moving to the couch, waiting for Gavin to finish making his breakfast before he even thought of biting him. 

Gavin hummed as he cooked, glancing back at Michael every so often with a sweet smile on his face, sighing softly. He knew Michael would hear how dorky he was being, but he couldn’t help It. He was just in love with this man. With all his heart, of course. It helped that he hadn’t known that Michael was a vampire at first and that he wasn’t after his blood. 

Jumping at the feeling of bacon grease on his arm, he shook off the memories and went back to focusing on his food, knowing that he was too hungry to not. And he needed the food if Michael was going to feed a bit from him. 

Michael watched Gavin as he walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist when he sat down, tugging him close to lean into him.

“Do you wanna eat first or should I?”

“Dunno Michael. How hungry are you?”

“Pretty damn hungry, Gavin. But I would rather you be functional so you can eat.”

Gavin laughed, kissing Michael’s cheek. “You can eat first, Michael. I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t mind but I worry about you.”

“Don’t. You know I’m fine.”

Sighing, Michael leaned into Gavin’s neck, nosing before licking a bit at the spot. He listened to Gavin’s heart beating before sinking his teeth in and taking them out, attaching his mouth to the spot and sucking. His mouth twitched at the whimper from Gavin, holding him tighter. This was always so intimate in a way. A way that made Michael want to hold Gavin and not let him go, not let anyone else touch him, harm him. This was his mortal that he’d one day turn if he ever asked, but for now he was happy like this.

When he was more than full, Michael pulled away, licking at the holes until he thought they were done bleeding and wiping his mouth, smiling at Gavin.

“You eat now. I’ll hold you.”

Gavin nodded, opening his eyes and smiling sweetly at Michael, picking up hid plate and leaning into him. He loved this man with all his heart.


End file.
